queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White
"Magic mirror in my hand, who’s the strongest beautiful fighter of the land... no, never you mind, we both know the answer to that" A beautiful princess from the Apple Kingdom. Envied by her Stepmother, the Queen, for her radiant beauty, Snow White was banished from her Kingdom to the woods and had myriad assassins sent against her. However, thanks to the discovery of a magic dagger deep within the forest, along with the awakening of her latent summoning abilities, the Queen’s plot took a different turn, with the princess growing only stronger and stronger with each ambush before becoming a powerful Beautiful Fighter in her own right. Appearance Snow White wears a tight, black dress with pink decorations, with similarly-colored bows on her head, a purple skirt and a black cape. Personality Not long after being banished, Snow White took matters into her own hands, storming her stepmother’s castle and obtaining the Queen’s prized legendary treasure, the Magic Mirror, in the process. While Snow White did bear a grudge she found herself carrying out, the girl remains a gentle soul at heart with a love for singing and all things cute, but face her with hostile intent and her reply will come with nothing but belligerence with no room for mercy, for that is the Beautiful Fighter she’s become. Abilities Snow White can charge apples with her magic thanks to her dagger, an injection that alters their properties allowing them to perform all kinds of functions ranging from bombs and poisons to restoratives. Additionally, with the power of the Magic Mirror enhancing her innate summoning abilities, she holds the power to freely summon other Beautiful Fighters to her from different worlds. Story Prologue (From her backcover) Within a magnificent lakeside garden, sang a princess, her skin as white as snow, her singing voice so enchanting that birds, hares and fawns, all gathered round in rapt attention to listen to her melodious performance amidst the flowers. Yet, unbeknownst to them, trouble loomed over the tranquil sight as villains drew near. "Heh-heh-heh, that the Apple Princess?" "Heard she got banished by her stepmother, the Queen, but came back after she kicked the bucket from some illness." "Poor kid. And just when we were about to conquer her land too." These men were no mere rogues for they prided themselves kingdom-conquering thieves, unmatched in all of Mel Fair Land. Be it chivalrous knight or well-off citizen, it made no difference to them for, so long as there were riches to take, everyone was a target. Still, greedy as they were, they were no fools either, they'd come prepared with a group 30-something strong for their ambush on the Princess of the Apple Kingdom after all. Though, there was one crucial detail they'd gotten wrong. The Queen never died of an illness, in fact, her very sudden, and very unpleasant, "dethroning"... had been the work of the returning Princess herself. As such, the villains were promptly decimated. Some charred by lightning; others pummeled by an otherworldly mechanical doll or petrified alive with but a single glance. The last surviving thief, leader of the band, sat before the princess and pled for his life. "*Whimper. P-Please, don't kill me. Had I known there were so many people in this world we couldn't even match up to..." The Princess smiled, a warm smile that would have been comforting were the man in any other situation, and answered: "Ufufu, oh but they weren't of this world. The Lord of the Thundercloud, Claudette, the Alchemic Automaton, Vante, the Bewitched Queen, Aldra... they all came to my aid from somewhere beyond this dimension." "Ch-Cheating bitch... if it weren't for that weird power of yours, we would have won!" The Princess smiled again, this time a horrifyingly cold and chilling smile, and placed her ominous dagger right up to the leader's throat. "Magic mirror in my hand, tell me, who's the strongest beautiful fighter of the land... no, never you mind, we both know the answer to that. It's me. Snow White." "E-Eek~" "Now then, eat this apple and kindly be gone. No need to fret, it isn't poisonous." The man took but ten steps, and was just about to run off, when the apple in his stomach suddenly exploded in a thunderous blast, scattering every flower petal in the vicinity. "Not poisonous indeed, do mind the explosion though." Snow White had easily rid herself of the villains, yet there stood another person, someone with an actual desire to fight her and, unlike the thieves just now, someone who would prove far more of a challenge. "Ufufu, well then, whom shall I have you face? Or would you care for an apple first?" Sure enough, will it be Snow White or this powerful new enemy who triumphs? They won't know that unless they fight. Trivia *She's based on the Snow White story. *She's voiced by Juri Kimura in the Grimoire OVA. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Snow White/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters